


A Step to You

by strawnilla



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddyfight Week #6 [The Future]: One step at a time, together with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step to You

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TASUGAO GETTING MARRIED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;;;!!!

Gao isn't as calm as people give him credit for.

People come into his room to greet him. Baku pats him on the back with a whistle at the sight of him in his suit, Kuguru wishes him good luck, Tetsuya (who's in charge of music) gives him a thumbs-up and a promise of sick beats for the reception, Zanya shakes his hand with a curt nod, Noboru says Gao _surely_ got lucky this time, Kiri congratulates him with a sweet smile, Jin (along with Mamakari) tells him they chose a good day to hold the event, and Ban Enma cries.

His parents, especially his mother, fret over him the entire time they planned this all those months ago and his father wasn't even trying to be discreet with selling him the idea of being a dad through adoption.

Axia is going to be the flower girl, leading him down the red carpet that's laid out over the grass and stopping at the altar. Drum is his best man, clad out in a suit in his mini-form (though he wasn't entirely happy about it) and Hanako's the ring bearer (a job she took more than happily).

Gao takes a deep breath as he stops himself from pacing too much. He realizes he's been gripping his flower bouquet too tight too. Soon, they're gonna call him to start the ceremony. Soon, everyone will watch him as he walks down the aisle.

Soon, he's going to marry Tasuku.

He can't help the grin that appears on his face. He remembers that moment, almost two years ago, when Tasuku decided to pull the cliché card on him by taking him out for a picnic dinner, reciting a speech from the heart about the time they've spent ever since they met, and then going down on one knee with the stars behind him, a ring in one hand, and a 'Will you marry me?' on his lips.

The memory makes his emotions bubble up inside his chest.

Someone raps on the door and Gao jumps in surprise. He clears his throat and opens it to find his mom.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Gao feels he nodded too quickly.

Suzumi chuckles, petting his head even though he's taller than her now. She leads him outside of the makeshift room and into the garden he and Tasuku chose. Axia is waiting for them impatiently with a basket of flowers in his hands. Gao wants to laugh.

He feels his mom brush her fingers through his hair again and turns to her.

She smiles. "I'm proud of you." She says, caressing his cheek now, and he leans into her touch, grateful for her presence. Then she heads to the get seated, signalling the DJ to get the Wedding March started on her way, and Axia takes the first steps onto the carpet.

Gao follows the small dragon down the aisle, and although the eyes of many are on him as he walks, it's the eyes of Tasuku Ryuenji looking at him that makes him feel like he is the sun, the moon, and all the stars at once.


End file.
